Time Trouble
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: Sequel to White Gladiator! Balto and some of his friends are accidentaly pulled into the ice age universe and now they need to go through the dinosaur world in order to find a way back home KodixDusty, Aleuxoc, Sabaxoc ocxoc Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Squirl thing trouble

**Chapter 1 Squirl thing trouble:**

**Ice age universe unknown hour:**

Scrat was once again searching his acorn which he believed was somewhere near he could sense he was getting closer. He climbed over a few rocks and there he saw it. A beautiful godlike ACORN!

Scrat hurried himself to it like his life depended on it. He started jumping and doing ballet kind of moves in order to get by the acorn when he reached he grabbed it only to let the acorn change into dust.

Scrat's face got a sad look as he saw once again he hadn't gotten his acorn. The sadness was replaced by anger and he started throwing rocks around and just all around rampaging the place for as far as that was possible for him until he saw it.

He recognised it from before it was the metal kind of acorn that had given him so much trouble, but he decided that it couldn't be worse than his current situation after the continent was divided he had landed into a giant desert.

He just lifted his shoulders pressed something and he was taken with the device to another time.

**Nome scrapyard three weeks after the events of the white gladiator:**

Jack and Storm both had gotten back a fair amount of fur and had also been able to get of their respirator for their lungs were good enough again to do it without a respirator. "It feels so damn good to finally have some fur again," Jack exclaimed happily.

"You said it," Storm said causing bot Aleu and Ashley to chuckle their boyfriends had complained so much about how terrible it was to be naked which they could believe not only was it embarrassing it also was cold.

Suddenly a flash was seen above Jack and something fell on Jack causing him to fall.

"What the crap," Jack yelled.

Everyone looked and saw that it was a squirrel like thing holding a metal acorn looking thing.

"Scrat panicked and started pulling Jack's ears. "awh you little bastards when I get you aaaah!" Jack said before Scrat pulled so hard that it caused him to go stand on his hind legs.

Storm tried to get Scrat off, but Scrat pushed on Jack's head causing him to fall forward and give Storm a head butt.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Both yelled in pain. Jack tried to hit Scrat with his tail, but accidentally hit the metal thing which flew right against Sam's face who was trying to assist the two into getting Scrat.

The metal acorn fell right on Scrat's head bringing him down, but also started doing a crazy light show and pulled. Jack, Storm, Scrat, Sam, Emerald, Alexandria, Dakota, Kodi, Dusty, Balto, Aleu, Ashley and Jenna with it.

**Ice age universe island:**

Balto, Jenna, Aleu, Kodi, Dusty, Emerald, Dakota, Alexandria and Ashley landed on an island face first into the sand except Kodi and Dakota who landed in the sea.

"BWAH!" God damnit more water!" Kodi exclaimed angrily.

"I hear you man," Dakota said while both swam back to shore.

Then they noticed that a sloth and two possums were looking at them aw struck.

"That was awesome! How did you guys do that," The left Possum asked.

"Uhm by following some kind of squirrel with some kind of metal acorn," Dakota answered.

"Cool," The two possums exclaimed in unison.

The dogs just looked with a strange look as the possums seemed to have no problem believing this quite strange answer.

"You guys believe us," Ashley asked.

"Yeah, why not I mean we saw you landing and we never saw you guys before and on an island it is quite difficult to not do that," The sloth answered.

"Yeah, that's why we hang out with Sid over here," The right possum said.

"Crash, Eddie and Sid were are you guys," A female voice asked.

"Over here Ellie," The sloth tat was named Sid answered.

The next moment the dogs stood eye in eye with a female and male adult mammoth, two saber-tooth tigers and a younger mammoth with what seemed like a molehog on her back.

"Sid, Crash and Eddie who are these guys," The adult female mammoth asked.

"They are some guys that fell from the sky," The right possum answered.

"uhm, yeah that is impossible Crash," The Male mammoth said.

"No, we saw it with our own eyes," Sid said.

"Did you guys really fell from the sky," The male saber asked.

"Yes, we suddenly got sucked into some kind of metal device by a squirrel, but we seem to miss some of our friends," Balto answered.

"Well, you guys look okay so why don't you come to our camp and you know tell your story," the female adult mammoth proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Balto said by the way I am Balto and these are my family and friends," before telling each name and pointing at who the name belonged to.

"My name is Ellie and these are my other herd members," Ellie said before introducing the herd. After everyone get introduced to each other the dogs followed the herd to their camp.

**Meanwhile in Dino world:**

Scrat, Jack, Storm and Sam landed in what seemed like an Roman arena and heard how some chariots were coming their way. "AAAAHHHH!" They all yelled before starting to run.

Scrat was riding on Jack like a rider on his horse. They managed just in time to escape the chariot only to land before a big double wooden door which slowly opened. All four yelled at the sight of what was insight, but before it could caught them Scrat teleported them away again.

This time they were skydiving from a skyscraper. All four guys looked down and started screaming when they saw what height they were on as they were falling they all clamped themselves to each other.

Scrat started pushing some buttons and the machine once again brought them somewhere else.

They now fell into some kind of un deep pit that was quite muddy when suddenly they heard a few explosions. The four looked out of the pit and saw they were in the middle of a no-mans land.

Suddenly a tank was driving straight to them they all started screaming again and Scrat once again pushed some buttons this time they were sucked into some kind of jungle.

Scrat, Sam and Jack landed face first on the ground, but Storm landed in a tree.

When Jack looked around he saw the metal acorn was nowhere to be seen.

Then he looked angry at the squirrel like thing that had used him as a horse, pulled his ear and gave him a couple of heart attacks. Scrat saw Jack's look and ran away right before Jack wanted to give chase Storm yelled. "Hey, don't you guys forgot something like me!"

"Oh yeah right sorry," Sam and Jack stuttered out before starting to help him out of the tree. They tried to pull the tree down a bit. Jack stood on Sam and Storm jumped on the tree to give Jack the possibility to reach a branch.

Jack got it, but when he got it Storm accidentally fell off causing the entire tree to act as a catapult which threw first Jack in the air then Sam who had bite in Jack's tail in order to stop him and eventually Storm who had bite in am tail causing all three dogs to go flying and land in a couple of vines a bit further.

So this is what they mean with hanging around," Sam said while all three dogs were dangling in some vines. "I want to get down," Sam yelled. Then a snatch was heard.

"I think you wish just got granted," Jack said annoyed before all three dogs fell down because the vines snapped causing them once again to hit the hard soil.

"I think I don't really want to stand up anymore," Storm said earning an approving mumble from Sam.

"Never knew time travelling could be so painful," Jack muttered before getting back on his paws. He saw Sam and Storm also had managed to crawl back on their paws. "So where are we," Storm asked.

Then they heard a loud roar and saw an angry Ankylosaurus approaching. "Oh crap," Sam said.

The next moment the three dogs were chased through the forest by the Ankylosaurus and Jack yelled while running. "I just love time travelling!"

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first crossover so a little bit of support in the form of reviews, favorites or follows would be appreciated also just for a little help the Ankylosaurus was the third dinosaur the herd encountered first one being the baby dino's and second one being momma dino (t-rex). They meet him right by the entrance to Dino world.**


	2. Buck

**Chapter 2 Buck:**

**two days later then chapter 1 herd camp:**

Balto and the other dogs were just hanging around with the herd while they were searching for Jack, Storm and Sam. Aleu, Ashley and Emerald became each day more desperate as there was not a single sign of both them, the squirrel thing or the metal acorn.

Jenna noticed Aleu was extremely depressed while they were walking the island of in search of the three guys and she said. "come on Honey I am sure of it we will find them."

"We are already searching for two days and this island is not that big to not find them in that time period," Aleu exclaimed desperately.

"I know this is hard for you being seperated from Jack ion these circumstances knowing the former circumstance, but please honey keep hope do it for Jack, you and the others," Jenna begged.

Aleu just nodded her head as a sign she agreed while the two continued their walk. They came across Shira who asked. "Hello, how is it going?"

"Decently," Aleu replied. Shira looked concerned the female wolfhound. Shira and Aleu had grown to like each other quite well if you keep in mind they only know each other for three days with the current day counted.

"I am sure your boyfriend is safe wherever he is," Shira said in an attempt to comfort the wolfhound.

"Thanks you," Aleu replied sadly.

"You know once Diego and I got in a situation where I was sure of that I would never see him again," Shira said.

"Really, how?" Aleu asked curiously.

"I stayed behind on an island to prevent a crazy monkey. My former captain to enter the boat Diego, Manny, Sid and Granny escaped with.

"How did you find them again," Jenna asked.

"The captain took me back on board and wanted revenge on them so he followed them and well so we met again," Shira answered. "The point I want to get too is how hopeless it also seems there is always a chance so why would it be different with you," Shira said.

This seemed to bring at least a small smile back on her face and she said. "Your right Shira! Thank you!"

Suddenly a small earthquake made all the girls nearly fall in their side, but just as fast the earthquake came it disappeared again.

"Damn, earthquake's they are already busy for almost two weeks," Shira said.

"Let's go back to the others," Jenna proposed.

"Sounds good," Shira said before turning around and leading the way.

When they arrived they saw Dakota and Granny in an argument .

Come on you stupid teeth work," Granny said as she was trying to use Dakota's teeth to for chew her mango.

"For the last time lady my teeth are no can openers so stop using them like they are and second of all I refuse to get that fruit in my mouth," Dakota said before he was cut off by Granny who pushed in another mango causing Alexandria to chuckle at the face her boyfriend got when he got trough Granny had pushed in another mango.

Everyone was just looking with amused looks to Dakota and Sid whispered to Diego. _'Better he than me!'_

Diego gave him an agreeing nod.

Manny however looked worried to a place near the camp where a cave had been made through the earthquake.

Suddenly they heard. "Hey everybody!"

They looked around, but nobody saw something until suddenly a weasel crawled on top of Manny nnd started to sniffle him. "Really Buck, you still need to check me," Many asked.

"No, but your just so soft unlike those dino's down there," Buck said before he started sniffling Shira and then Aleu and the others.

"Guys meet Buck an old friend of ours," Manny said.

When Buck arrived by peaches he asked. "And you would be Peaches is that right?"

"Uhm, yes," Peaches answered.

"Peaches meet your uncle Buck," Ellie said.

"Hello," Peaches said to Buck.

"Yes, hello to you too," Buck said before jumping off and landing before the herd.

"How did you actually get here Buck," Diego asked.

"Cave over there goes directly to Dino world and would she make your new mate," Buck asked while pointing at Shira.

"Uhm, it's complicated so uhm," Diego stammered out causing Shira to roll her eyes and playfully hit him against his shoulder.

And who are they," Buck asked while pointing at the dogs,"

"Oh they are time travellers that got stuck here and are searching for their missing teammates," Manny replied.

"Did you by coincidence see an albino wolfhound," Aleu asked.

"Or a Light-brown Gold Retriever," Ashley asked.

"Or a black wolfhound," Emerald asked.

I have no idea what a Golden Retriever or a wolfhound are, but I did see three guys who look like you only in the color you described flying through the jungle and later getting chased by an Ankylosaurus, but they managed to loose him and me," Back said.

The three girls looked hopeful to each other and asked. "Do you think you can show us where they are," Emerald asked.

"Of course I can, but it will be dangerous," Buck replied.

"Aleu why don't you stay here and let me search for Jack ad the others," Balto proposed to Aleu.

"Papa, I am not a little pup that needs a babysitter! I can do this," Aleu said.

"Very well, but you stay close to me," Balto said seeing that his daughter would not back down out of this one.

"Good a few rules rule number one Always listen to Buck, rule number two Stay on the middle of the track, rule number three Those with gas travel on the back of the pack," Buck said before he was interrupted by Crash saying. "Oh come on not again!"

"Like I said. "Rule number four have your heads examined," Buck continued. That will be the spot Jack will have a problem with when we find him," Alexandria whispered in Aleu's ear causing both girls to chuckle.

"And rule number five you don't have to follow rule two if a female or cute dog is involved," Buck finsihed. "Now come on we don't have all day danger and so forth is waiting for us. We can't let it wait,"

The dogs followed Buck together with Diego and Shira, the opposums twins, Sid and Granny and evetually Manny saw in that everyone wanted to go and went with his family as well.

They went trough the cave and after quite a while all the dogs, shira, louis and Peaches were aw struck at what they saw an entire world with dinosaurs under the ground.

"Wow," Kodi and Dakota said in unison.

"This is amazing," Dusty said.

"This is unbelieveble," Alexandria said.

"Well, you better believe it because it's as real as real gets," Buck said.

"Where did you actually see those dogs," Manny asked.

"Not so far from here, but they probably retreated deeper in the jungle," Buck said.

"How do you know," Manny asked.

"Because the White one didn't look like a fool and I think he knows that the big dino's don't like the closed jungle a lot because it is harder for them to move around there," Buck aswered.

"If the big ones don't hunt there don't the smaller ones do it then," Diego asked.

"Yes, but for those three the smaller ones are easier to loose then the big ones and above that there is plenty of food there," Buck replied before continuing heading towards the jungle.

Suddenly he jumped on Aleu and said. "Okay, head towards that big mountain over there if I am not mistaking myself in the white ones way of thinking he is probably trying to get to the outlands where there are not so many dinosaurs because there is lesser food," Buck said while making himself comfortable on Aleu.

**Meanwhile over with Jack and the others:**

Okay, three, two, one," Jack said before his head came out of a bush and looked to the right then Storm's head looked to the left and Sam looked in front of the bush and they all said. "clear," before jumping out of the bush.

"Damn, that Ankylosaurus was pissed off at us if he wanted to chase us for so long," Sam said.

"Yeah, let's hope we don't piss off something worse then an Ankylosaurus," Storm said.

"I agree with that," Jack said.

"So where are we heading," Storm asked.

"To those big mountains over there. That's the place were the least dinosaurs are," Jack said.

"I am already happy that we got a five hour sleep this night and now we need to walk all that way," Storm said.

"We are going to do it easy for now there not so much carnivores on this place, but I don't trust those dinosaur I don't know much about their way of living," Jack said.

"Then they heard a loud roar. "Damn, that sounds like something big and with big I mean gigantic," Sam said earning an agreeing mumble from Jack and Storm.

"I don't know what made that noise and I don't want to know either," Jack said before disappearing in the bushes again followed by Storm and Sam.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, everybody I hope you enjoyed the chapter and know that I will be doing a collab with Kodiwolf321 it will be a lion king/ Balto crossover so check that one out I would say!**


	3. Dinosaur trouble

**Chapter 3 Dinosaur trouble:**

**Herd dino world:**

The herd, the dogs and Buck were walking through the jungle. Buck was riding on Aleu's back when suddenly they came across the same type from plant as Manny and Diego were nearly digested by the last time they came across one.

They saw Kodi, Dakota, louis and the opossums twins sniffling the fruit. "I wouldn't do that remember what happened to us," Diego yelled when Crash wanted to tough the fruit.

"Oh yeah right," Crash said.

"Dumbass," Eddie mocked.

"Shut up," Crash said before jumping Eddie the two didn't notice they accidentally touched the fruit and a couple of vines rose from the ground.

"Oh crap," Kodi and Dakota said in unison before they were lifted in the air together with louis and the twins.

Everyone looked scared how the five were swallowed by the plant. and Dusty and Alexandria let out a small scream from fear.

"Not again," Buck muttered before saying "okay, you guys stay here and I will safe them before the plant digest those five.

"DIGEST!" Balto, Jenna, Alexandria, Dusty and Peaches yelled terified.

"SAY WHAT!" Dakota, Kodi and Louis yelled from inside the plant.

"Yeah, if I don't save you guys you will be digested by the plant," Buck replied calmly.

Buck was thinking of an plan of action when Dakota suddenly asked. "When d you plan on saving us?"

"Uhm, when I am done thinking," Buck replied.

"We would appreciate it if you think faster," Kodi said while trying to get away from the digesting liquid inside the plant.

"Okay got I," Buck said before started running towards the plant in while avoiding the vines when he was close by he used one vine to throw him in the air and in the plant. Unfortunately he once again got stuck before after a bit of wringing he managed to get in the plant.

"I hope your plan is not being digested with us," Louis said.

"No mate it's not it's cutting one wire when I get the good one we will be free if I cut the wrong one we will die," Buck explained.

"Well, that's hopeful you know which one you need to cut right," Kodi asked.

"I once knew," Buck said before diving.

"What's that supposed to mean," Dakota asked.

"That we need to hope for the best," Kodi mumbled.

Buck meanwhile was trying to remember which one he needed to cut red or blue. He decided to cut the red wire and the plant injected more liquid and started shrinking . Alexandria, Dusty and Jenna looked like they could faint any moment by seeing this. Buck quickly cut the others wires and the plant started coming back up.

"Oh, everyone search cover," Ellie yelled she managed to reach as only one cover of a tree in time before the plant exploded and covered everyone with a big amount of green gunk.

"Well, that was fun," Shira said sarcastically.

Dakota and Kodi just sat there completely covered with gunk. "well, now I want to make a jump in that sea where we landed in," Kodi said.

"I completely agree," Dakota said before the two were nuzzled by a concerned Dusty/ Alexandria.

"That was awesome," Eddie said.

"TOTALLY," Crash exclaimed before the two gave each other a high five. Dakota and Kodi however were a lot less amused with the fact they were nearly digested because of the two and Dakota used his paw to knock Crash out and Kodi did the same thing with Eddie before saying. "That was for almost getting us digested!"

"Well, they did deserve that," Diego said to Shira.

They then continued their trip while the unconscious possums were carried by Ellie.

**Jack, Storm and Sam location:**

Storm and Sam were sitting on a rock when suddenly they saw a strange kind of dinosaur coming their way they got in fight stance until they heard at ease guys it's me Jack," the strange dinosaur said.

"Jack how did you," Sam stuttered.

"Get a dinosaur camouflage," Jack finished.

"Yeah, that," Storm said.

"using some bones of dead ones look," Jack said before showing he had bound three long claws that were bound to his paws with vines.

"These will come in handy as dinosaur skin is often thicker the that of modern day opponents like bears come follow me there are a few for you two too," Jack said before turning around and walking away followed by Sam and Storm.

A little bit later the three looked like strange dinosaur they had made it so that the dinosaur mouth would open and close when they would open or close their mouth it was a good plan of Jack as the dinosaur teeth were stronger and sharper then their own.

"I like this new look," Storm exclaimed.

"yeah, it fits me," Sam said.

"It fits all of us good," Jack said.

They were going to put their new teeth and claws to the test.

**The herd:**

Diego prepared to leave to hunt wen Buck showed up and stopped him. "Hold on mate your going hunting right," Buck asked.

"Yeah, so," Diego said.

"Think you could give me a ride I mean I could walk alone, but with two it's always funnier." Buck said.

"You do have a point hope on," Diego said before taking off to some open grounds.

**Hunting grounds:**

Jack, Storm and Sam with their camouflage where arriving at the west of the grounds and Buck and Diego arrived at the east side. Buck went out for dinosaur hunting while Diego spotted the deer. Sam and Storm split up to an other section while Jack sneaked up on the same deer Diego went to.

Diego and Jack jumped at the same time from out of cover and started chasing the deer. Diego looked at the odd looking dinosaur and Jack looked at the sable tooth tiger, but both didn't want to give up their prey so they chased it.

Jack used a rock to jump in an attempt to bring the deer down in a turn however Diego had the same idea and they both jumped from the same rock on the deer, but both missed and landed face fist on the ground.

Diego started growling to the odd looking dinosaur for getting in his way and Jack started growling back blaming Diego for taking his prey. Diego charged at jack, but Jack counter charged and both started biting and clawing each other.

The fighting went on for a while until they saw how Buck was running from two odd looking dinosaurs. Buck grabbed some vines and used them to get on top of Storm. Buck gave Storm a twist to his ear causing him to run right and against Sam the two run over a small cliff not a big one and their fal was broken by a lot of dinosaur poop.

Jack saw this and started attacking Buck and Buck actually had trouble dodging Jack's attacks, but Diego was backing up Buck distracting Jack long enough for Buck to make a lasso from some vines and bind throw them over Jack so they were around his stomach.

Jack jumped trying to get Buck, but was right near the cliff's edge and Buck yelled. "Now Diego push him off!"

Jack saw the sable tooth tiger running to him hitting him hard in his side and causing him to fall of the cliff.

The vines caused Jack to crash against the opposite side before hanging him upside down over the dinosaur poop. He heard a crack and thought. _'Oh shit!''_

Next moment he was laying in dinosaur poop and a loud angry roar was heard from the moment Jack realised where he was laying in.

Meanwhile by Buck and Diego. "Oh yeah we did it," Diego exclaimed.

"Damn right we did mate those dino's are going to need a couple of baths before any kind of female even thinks about coming in their area, but they need to look at it from the positive side not a single predator wants to eat something that smells like poop," Buck said before turning around.

**Herd:**

Diego and Buck arrived again by the others and Shira asked. "How went hunting?"

"Good we fought some kind of dinosaurs and made them land in a mountain of dinosaur poop," Diego said while both he and Buck started to laugh remembering the moment.

"Yep, those guys are going to smell for a long time, but at least I doubt any predator will want to eat them," Buck said while laughing.

**Jack, Storm and Sam:**

The three were just done taking a bath.

"Ugh, I smell like shit," Sam exclaimed while trying to cover his noose with his paw.

"We all do well Jack smells the worst because he completely fell head first into that giant poop," Storm said.

Jack shivered from the memory. "I can't believe we got beaten by a weasel and a Sabre tooth tiger," Jack exclaimed angrily. "Why were they even helping each other is the one not the prey for the other," Jack asked.

"We don't know what is up with that, but man they got you good," Storm said.

"Yeah, I mean you went hard against that other wall and then falling down and landing head first in that dinosaur poop must really suck," Sam continued.

"Yes, thank you two for summing that up," Jack replied annoyed.

"Now we not only smell like shit, but also lost our camouflage," Storm said.

"Don't worry not a single predator wants to eat something that smells so hard to shit like we do," jack replied.

**Authors Note:**

**Damn Jack, Storm and Sam got their ass kicked, but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time please review!**


	4. Stubbornness issues

**Chapter 4 Stubbornness issues:**

**Next day:**

"Good lads let's get moving again," Buck said before jumping back on Aleu who he seemed to prefer to ride on. The herd and the dogs slowly got moving again.

"So how long until we reach the objective," Dakota asked curiously.

"I guess on a day or two journey before we reach the chasm of death," Buck replied.

"Chasm of death does not sound like a nice spot to go to," Aleu said.

"Ah, it isn't that bad as long as you listen to Buck," Buck said before petting her behind her ears for a moment.

The herd walked for a while before Buck decided they could use a break and Diego and Shira needed to hunt. "You coming hunting," Diego asked.

"Nah, I am going to get some fish," Shira replied before they split up.

"Hey, mate problems with if I come with you again until the grounds then yo can hunt and I have some fun.

"No, not a problem," Diego said while he and Buck were heading to the hunting grounds.

**Jack, Sam and Storm:**

The three also went out to hunt and choose the same hunting grounds as Diego and Buck were heading to. "Let's hope that weasel and that sabre aren't causing anymore trouble for us," Jack said.

"We can take them on," Sam said.

Jack gave him a glare and said. "YEAH, because last time we tried that that went so freaking well we still smell to dinosaur shit."

"Okay, we will be careful, but we are not going to get weasel get the best of us again," Storm said.

**Hunting ground:**

Buck and Diego split up again when they reached the grounds and wished each other good luck. On the other side Jack did the same thing with Sam and Storm.

Jack and Diego once again went after the same prey. They both prepared to attack and attacked at the same time. The Deer however just moved thus escaping the two predators first attack and had been given time to start running.

_'Not again,'_ Both Diego and Jack thought. The two gave chase to the deer and Diego tried to do the same stunt as the two had tried yesterday and made his way over to a rock on the right while Jack did the same thing, but to a rock on the left.

The two jumped, but both just missed and fell head first on the ground.

Both stood up and shook the dust of a bit.

"Hey, that was my prey," Diego said to Jack.

"Your pray this has been the second time all ready that you made my food get away and you pushed me in dinosaur poop yesterday," Jack said angrily.

"Oh so you were that guy that attacked me yesterday," Diego said angrily while taking in a fighting stance.

"Yes, and you attacked me and I want a rematch," Jack said while taking in a fighting stance.

Jack lunged at Diego and the two started fighting meanwhile Buck, Storm and Sam had also gotten in a fight with each other.

The fights continued for a little while until Buck managed to throw the both Storm and Sam from a little hill.

Suddenly the herd and the other dogs came towards Buck.

"Buck are you okay? We heard fighting Manny said.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just teached a couple of wild animals to not mess with Buck," Buck said.

"Suddenly two creatures jumped on Manny's back using some high ground and one said. "You think, but we are not going down that easy!"

"STORM,SAM," Ashley and Emerald yelled happily. Both figures turned their head and asked. "Ashley, Emerald is that you?"

"Yes, it is us," Emerald said the two figures immediately jumped of Manny and ran over to their girlfriend and started nuzzling them which they returned.

"It's good to see you guys again," Sam said.

"Yeah, we are happy we find you again and why do you guys smell so weird," Balto asked.

"Because weasel over there dumped us in dinosaur poop," Storm said. The two girls immediately took a step back. "No offense, but that is gross," Ashley said.

"What did I tell you those guys don't get a female in their area for a week," Buck said.

Shira suddenly came in few and Sam and Storm immediately prepared to attack her, but Balto jumped in front of her and said. "She is a friend,"

"Who are they I heard some tumult so I thought I would check it out," Shira said.

"They are our friends," Balto explained.

"Oh sorry for that attack we did get in some trouble with a sabre so yeah," Sam apologised.

"No problem did you guys see Diego by the way," Shira asked.

"Where is Jack actually," Aleu asked curiously.

"Oh, he is dealing with an annoying sabre that helped that weasel push him of a cliff and steal his food for a second time so yeah Jack kind of got enough from that sabre and decided to take him out for good," Storm said.

Everyone of the herd looked horrified. "Oh no Jack is fighting Diego," Aleu said.

"Where are they," Shira asked.

"A little bit further we will lead you guys to them,"

Meanwhile with Diego and Jack. Diego was having a tough time bringing Jack down this wolf was probably the toughest opponent he had ever fought.

The two once again clashed with each other both stubbornly kept on fighting. They clawed each other bite each other, but none of the two was going down.

After both Diego and Jack had managed to deal some good blows on the other one they suddenly heard a couple voices yell "STOP!"

The two stopped and looked from who it came. They saw the herd which for Jack was quite an odd sight, and the other dogs. The two however kept in a fighting stance and turned their eyes back on each other.

Aleu and Shira both jumped in front of the two fighting males and prevented both of attacking the other one.

"Aleu? Why are you protecting this sabre," Jack asked confused that Aleu would jump between him and an tiger to prevent the two from fighting instead of helping him take the sabre down.

"Jack these are friends of us," Aleu said while pointing at Diego, Shira and the rest of the herd.

"So you know this prey stealing sabre," Jack said.

"Prey stealing tiger the only one stealing someone's prey was you," Diego yelled angrily making Jack growl at him which Diego returned.

"Jack calm," Aleu said slightly anoyed.

"Diego stop it," Shira said also slightly annoyed.

"Apologise immediately," Both girls said to their boyfriend.

"You can't be serious that I need to apologise to him," Jack and Diego said in unison.

"You bet I am," Aleu and Shira said to their boyfriend.

Balto and the other just looked amused at how the two males had he biggest trouble with apologising. Everyone was convinced of it that if the two got the choice fighting Rudy or apologising the two would choose fighting Rudy.

"Listen, uhm, Well that you might want to to to to to," Diego and Jack said in unison.

"Is it for today or not," Shira and Aleu both asked annoyed.

"Accept my apology for everything I done," Diego and Jack said in unison both their faces had pure horror written on their face.

Good, that wasn't that hard was it," Both girls asked.

"The two males gave them a look that said. 'You don't know how tough that was.'

"Good let's get going then we need to keep on moving," Buck said while leading the way. Both Diego and Jack gave the other an angry glare before following, but both completely forget their anger when they fell their girlfriend nuzzling them and saying. "Thanks for apologising."

"If it makes you happier when I apologise to that sabre/wolf then I happily do it," Jack and Diego both said before returning the nuzzle.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello people I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would like to ask you guys to review the chapter and also check out an other crossover I am doing in collaboration with Kodiwolf321 called Trip of fear which is an Lion king/Balto crossover!**


End file.
